


a sudden cancellation

by sunsetpietro



Category: Avengers, Fantastic Four
Genre: I AM PIETROJOHNNY TRASH, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetpietro/pseuds/sunsetpietro
Summary: in which vision is a sexist jerk, pietro is innocent and johnny is clearly nOT.





	

**stuck in detention au**

pietro didn't understand why he was getting punished. the person who should be getting punished is that ugly red-faced guy, vision or whatever his name was but sadly professor coulson walked in as pietro was beating the shit out of the guy. pietro was angry, vision was talking to his sister like she was a piece of meat instead of a human and he doesn't get into trouble for it? but that's just how fucked up life is.

"you gonna get wrinkles thinking that hard" came a cool voice from the corner, pietro turned his head to see johnny storm leap down from one of the tables and make his way over to him.

"well you wouldn't know since you haven't thought a day in your entire life" pietro quipped as johnny smirked.

"being the most popular kid in the school wearing you down storm?" pietro commented as johnny picked up his backpack and slung it on the back of the chair next to pietro.

"nah, i'm loving it sweetcheecks" he winked as he sat down next to the sver haired boy.

pietro stared at him for a while, contemplating about his judgment on the boy. he took a deep breath and averted his gaze.

"why you here then? you must have done something bad for the teachers to put you in detention yes?" pietro put his arm on the back of the hard backed chair, angling his body to face johnny, who licked his lips.

"wade, peter and i pranked principal fury and dr richards, that fucking prick, snitched on us" johnny replied, a trace of bitterness in his story.

pietro hated dr richards, he tattled on all the students. he had no clue why johnny's older sister, susan, had a crush on him.

"richards is a piece of shit yes?" pietro said as johnny looked at him and beamed.

"where are you going after this piet?" johnny murmured as pietro looked in his eyes. he had never noticed how blue johnny's eyes are, they reminded him of the deep riches of the ocean.

"wanda is going out with natasha, for a girls night out so i was planning on going home" pietro said, moving closer to storm whilst not breaking eye contact.

"well i was planning on going out with steve, bucky, clint, thor and tony but i could have a sudden cancellation" johnny whispered, shuffling closer to the sokovian exchange student.

"i think you should" pietro murmured as johnny put his hands on the slender boys waist.

"i think i should too" johnny was so close by now that pietro could feel his hot breath on his cheek, until he connected their lips together.

they kissed each other the rest of the detention, with breaks in between.

fury walked in to let them leave obly to see pietro sitting on johnny's lap and grinding his hips into the latters whilst locked in a passionate lip embrace.

he shook his head and walked into vice principal hill's office, to hand her a crisp $50 note. she didn't look up from her computer but she smirked. speed and fire.

it'll be fun to see how this one plays out.


End file.
